1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for vehicle occupant inflatable restraint systems, generally known as airbag systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a two-position axial airbag connector with a connector position assurance slide.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of airbag systems in motor vehicles has become virtually universal in recent years and is mandatory in many jurisdictions. Such systems normally include an airbag assembly mounted in a hidden compartment beneath the dashboard and an electrical or electronic control system for activating the assembly upon occurrence of a crash. The airbag assembly is generally connected to the control system by a wiring harness provided with a plug with socket contacts and a socket that receives pin contacts of the initiator.
A connector system of this type is shown, for example, in EP 0 591 947, in which the system is associated with an interlock including a locking element that is inserted into the connection to prevent separation of a pair of male connector elements carried by a first component from a pair of female connector elements carried by a second component and releasably mated therewith. A shorting element is associated with the first component and includes a pair of contact elements each biased into electrical contact with one of the pair of first connector elements for producing a short therebetween. The second component has a body comprising a portion contoured to enter between the pairs of connector elements for disconnecting the short upon mating of the first and second components, which are mechanically latched together. The locking element prevents release of the latch and hence separation of the two components while in the locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,742 shows an electrical connector position assurance system (CPA) in which one of two mating connectors includes a projection which is at a first location when the connectors are fully mated and at a second location when they are less than fully mated. The projection blocks movement of a CPA from its first to its second position when the projection is in its second location. A latch holds the connectors in mated condition when the CPA is in its second position.